las aventuras de Emilio Rivera
by ALICIA LA 5050
Summary: el hijo de Manny,Emilio, se embarca en una escuela que guarda muchas aventuras
1. Chapter 1

**Las aventuras de Emilio Rivera: **** llegada a la súper escuela. **

Emilio Vivencio Rivera, esta acostado en su cama pensando en la súper escuela, en el barrio el chico no tenia amigos por lo que deseaba ir a la escuela pero esta escuela no era como cualquier otra escuela en esta escuela se aprendía a ser un súper héroe se enseñaba como manejar ponderes, etc.

Lo malo era que solo se podía entrar a la edad de 11 años y el solo tenia 10, tendría que esperar al año siguiente para poder asistir a la escuela mientras tanto solo tenia que ir a la escuela Leone para aprender lo básico.

Manny, su padre, siempre le comentaba lo afortunado que era de poder ir a esa escuela ya que cuando el era chico la "súper escuela" no existía.

Escucho el golpe en su puerta y la voz de Frida, su mama, que le decía se levantara. Se levanto y fue a la mesa en donde se quedo mirando a su madre.

--Emi sabes que no es por nosotros el echo de que no puedas ir a esa escuela, son las reglas ---- dijo Frida.

Se levanto de la mesa y salio de su casa rumbo a la escuela Leone,

Sentado en su pupitre observaba a sus compañeros, pero algo le llamo la atención una chica hacia flotar un lápiz…. Se desilusiono cuando recordó que a fin de año iba a haber un show de talentos de seguro que esa chica aria un truco de magia o algo por el estilo.

Los meses iban avanzando finalmente llego el 10 de Enero el día de su cumple años apenas soplo las velas llego una carta dirigida a el

La carta decía así:

Estimado Sr. Rivera:

Queremos informarle que ha sido aceptado en la súper escuela de héroes.

El tren que lo llevara a la escuela sale a las 11 am. El día 10 de marzo.

Mis más sinceras felicitaciones

Atte. Sr.Sánchez

Esa noticia causo conmoción en la familia y su padre decidió regalarle el segundo cinturón de Sonic lynx.

.

Finalmente el 10 de marzo, Emilio se despertó a las 9:00 para poder preparar todo tenia que llevar muchas cosas ya que esa escuela también era un internado solo podían volver a sus casas para las vacaciones.

Toda la familia se dirigió a la secreta estación donde paraba el tren, pintado de morado y en letras doradas tenia escrito: expreso de la súper escuela.

El silbato del tren sonó anunciando su partida.

Adiós cariño ---- dijo Frida con ojos llorosos.

Manny lo miro un momento y dijo: adiós hijo

Emilio les sonrío y se metió al tren y los saludaba por la ventanilla de su compartimiento.

………………………………………………………………………….

El iba solo en el compartimiento cuando un chico de pelo castaño y anteojos se acerco la puerta.

-Disculpa, puedo quedarme aquí el tren esta lleno---- dijo el chico.

-Claro pasa---contesto

El chico paso y se sentó delante de el

- hola, Me llamo Darío Roccoco.---- dijo el chico

- soy Emilio Rivera.

- wow mi papá me contó mucho sobre tu papa.

Emilio solo le sonrío.

- ¿en que categoría crees que te pongan?--- pregunto Darío

- ¿categoría?--- pregunto extrañado Emilio

- si, tienen 2 categorías asistentes o héroes. – Contesto Darío – espero que me pongan en héroes, eh practicado mucho ¿quieres ver lo que puedo hacer?

Emilio solo asintió con la cabeza. Darío levanto la mano como si fuese a lanzar un rayo cuando entro por la puerta corrediza del compartimiento una chica pelirroja.

-No vieron una pulsera se le perdió una un chica llamada Angelina Gomes--- dijo la chica.

Los dos chicos solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Ah por cierto ya estamos por llegar así que váyanse cambiando--- agrego la chica antes de irse.

El tren paro finalmente todos los alumnos salieron del tren rumbo a la escuela, esta era enorme debía de tener como 10 pisos.

En la entrada los esperaba una mujer.

-Bienvenidos soy la profesora Arabella Clistenes antes de que se reúnan todos vamos a asignarles su lugar necesitan saber que solo podrán estar sin el uniforme solo fuera de la escuela. Ahora entren.

Entraron a un gran comedor donde había unas mesas enormes.

Atrás estaba la mesa de los profesores.

- ahora los llamare uno por uno y demostraran lo que saben hacer y les asignaremos su lugar.

Desenrollo una gran lista y empezó a leerla.

Matilda Frankfort--- dijo

La chica pelirroja subió lentamente una pequeña escalera.

muestra lo que puedes hacer --- dijo la profesora.

La chica solo tiro una piedra coloco su mano sobre ella y la izo levitar.

muy bien, héroe ---- anoto la profesora.

Matilda fue a reunirse con los demás de esa categoría.

La profesora volvió a fijarse en la lista y dijo:- Darío Roccoco

El chico camino hacia el frente con la cara completamente pálida.

Levanto su mano la puso completamente derecha y lanzo un rayo verde que dio contra una columna rompiéndola pero esta se repuso al instante.

héroe ---- dijo la profesora.

La mirada del chico se ilumino.

Emilio Rivera--- dijo nuevamente la profesora.

Cuando escucho el apellido Rivera una profesora de pelo negro y ropas negras levanto la mirada al instante.

Emilio subió la escalera, eh hizo girar la hebilla de su cinturón que lo transformo en Sonic lynx, mostró todas sus habilidades cosa que le llevo un buen rato.

Finalmente la profesora anuncio:- héroe.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa con los demás héroes noto la mirada de la profesora que lo miraba fijo.

Aprovechando la ocasión de tener al preceptor sentado a su lado le pregunto:- Fred, ¿quien es esa profesora?

Fred miro hacia el lugar donde señalaba Emilio y respondió:- es la profesora Zoe Aves….

y ¿que enseña?

Alquimia pero ella quiere especializarse en descubrimiento de súper villanos se dice por ahí que cada año pide ese puesto.


	2. Chapter 2

Emilio vivencio rivera pertenece aBlackEraser

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco.--- me pertenece

Skinner. Le pertenece a BlackEraser

Así fueron pasando uno a uno los alumnos, finalmente el director que

Era alto de pelo castaño y ojos claros se levanto a decir unas palabras

bienvenidos a otro año en la súper escuela como siempre me gustaría recordarles que el tercer piso esta prohibido nuestro celador el señor Clemente Baldosa estará a cargo de la entrada y salida de los estudiantes.

El señor Baldosa daba miedo tenia una pelada en el centro de la cabeza pelo largos y castaños joroba y una gata negra.

también me gustaría presentarles al señor Guido Filgueras que será el nuevo profesor en descubrimiento de súper villanos.

El profesor levanto la mano llevaba ropa rara y tenia una gran nariz.

Una ves concluida la ceremonia los preceptores los llevaron a sus habitaciones.

déjenme decirles que las chicas dormirán del lado derecho del dormitorio y los chicos del lado izquierdo para entrar a la habitación tendrán que decir la contraseña y la sabrán --- explicaba Fred mientras subían la escalera.

Se detuvo delante de un aparato que parecía un gran equipo de música aclaro su voz y dijo: héroes.

El parlante se movió aun lado la habitación era grande en medio tenia un sillón marrón alfombra roja y un hogar. Los chicos y las chicas se dirigieron a sus "lugares". Al entrar todos los chicos se quedaron mirando anonados el lugar solamente eran un montón de camas junto a cada una una mesita de luz.

Emilio se dirijo rápido hacia una de ellas porque ya temía que se quedara sin una ya que todos los chicos ya habían tomado la mayoría. Se sentó y eran muy cómodas más que la de su casa tenía que admitir. Darío se le acerco a hablar con el cuando un chico rubio lo empujo y se paro frente.

sabes no te convendría juntarte con esta clase de gente tendrías que estar con gente mas conocida como yo—el chico le extendió la mano---- me llamo Skinner.

Emilio miro a Darío que se estaba levantando del piso.

lo siento pero yo se con quien debo juntarme--- dijo Emilio con frialdad.

Skinner lo miro con rabia era oficial le había declarado la guerra.


	3. Chapter 3

Emilio vivencio rivera pertenece aBlackEraser

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco.--- me pertenece

Skinner. Le pertenece a BlackEraser

Emilio y Darío corren a toda velocidad asía su salón de clases ya que se habían quedado dormidos.

Entraron al salón que era enorme, la profesora Arabella los miraba desde su escritorio, se levanto y se acerco a ellos.

---- espero que esta sea la ultima ves que llegan tarde—dijo la profesora--- y por cierto Sr. Rivera sus hermanos ya llegaron.

Emilio solo asintió con la cabeza, después fue a sentarse lo que le faltaba era que sus hermanos estuvieran con el en la escuela, Lorena y Antonio lo fastidiaban todo el día.

Después fueron a la clase de orientación, el profesor Scardini enano y regordete de pelo blanco les había entregado un mapa electrónico-

---- bueno chicos, estos mapas que les entregue los usaran todo el año--- explicaba el profesor---- este mapa se enciende con la voz tienen que decir: "ubicación"

Todos empezaron a repetir ubicación para encender el mapa.

---- ubicación, ubicación-----repetía Darío una y otra ves pero sin lograr encender el mapa.

---- espera, espera---- le dijo Matilda que estaba sentada junto a el----- tienes que hablar mas despacio o el mapa no entiende.

A la salida Darío se quejaba de lo molesta que era Matilda

---- es un fastidio—decía --- con razón no tiene amigos.

Matilda lo empujo cuando paso junto a el

--- creo que te escucho--- le dijo Emilio.

Durante la cena Emilio noto que Matilda no estaba.

----- oigan y Matilda--- pregunto.

---- dicen que esta encerrada en el baño de niñas y que ah estado llorando--- dijo Carlos uno de sus compañeros.

En ese momento el profesor Filgueras entro corriendo y gritando: un ogro, un ogro en las mazmorras.

El director se levanto de un salto.

---- prefectos lleven a los estudiantes a sus habitaciones--- dijo el director---- maestros ayuden me a controlar esto.

Los prefectos se levantaron y llevaron a los estudiantes a las habitaciones, pero durante el camino Emilio se dio cuenta de algo.

---- Matilda---- exclamo

---- que ahí con ella---- pregunto Darío

---- ella no lo sabe--- dijo Emilio desperado---- vamos

Corrieron por los pasillos pero en el recorrido se encontraron con el ogro.

---- bueno, en las mazmorras ya no esta---- dijo Darío asustado.

Emilio noto que el ogro estaba entrando al baño de chicas. Escucharon el grito de terror de Matilda, Emilio se transformo en Sonic lynx y entro a toda prisa al baño.

Matilda estaba contra la pared mirando con horror al ogro, Emilio salto sobre el ogro y lo empezó a golpear entonces el ogro soltó el palo que tenia en la mano y Matilda aprovecho para hacerlo levitar y hacerlo caer en la cabeza del ogro el cual ayo inconsciente.

---- gracias Emilio---- dijo Matilda.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle entraron los profesores.

---- pero que paso aquí---- pregunto Arabella.

---- lo siento profesora, es que leí sobre los ogros y creí que podría controlarlo---- mintió Matilda.

---- bueno señorita Frankfort le informare a sus padres de esto----- dijo la profesora---- felicidades Rivera fue un acto muy heroico lo que acaba de hacer.


	4. Chapter 4

Emilio vivencio rivera pertenece aBlackEraser

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco.--- me pertenece

Skinner. Le pertenece a BlackEraser

Al otro día, en la noche, tenían la primera clase de alquimia con la profesora Aves, al entrar al salón todos tuvieron la impresión de que entraban a un calabozo: oscuro, con humedad y unas mesas circulares en las que como máximo entrarían dos chicos en cada una.

Todos se ubicaron en las mesas y como a los 5 minutos entro la profesora abriendo la puerta de un golpe y cerrándola de la misma manera, camino hasta el frente del salón, volteo y miro uno por uno a los estudiantes.

--- bueno---- dijo--- en esta clase aprenderán sobre sustancias, de que clase ahí, de donde provienen, etc.

La clase permanecía en un silencio total ya que la voz fría de la profesora les impedía hablar.

---- primero hablaremos sobre la diferencia entre ellas: primero tenemos las radioactivas que…---- guardo silencio y miro a la clase--- acaso no piensan tomar nota de lo que digo…

Todos dieron un salto y empezaron a escribir…

Cuando termino la clase todos salieron directo a las habitaciones, pero Emilio, Darío y Matilda estaban enfrascados en su conversación que se equivocaron de camino. Llegaron a un piso oscuro la única luz que había eran unas velas que eran sostenidas

Por gárgolas.

---- ago me dice que no tendríamos que estar aquí---- dijo Darío mientras miraba a su alrededor.

---- ¡no tenemos que estar aquí!--- salto Matilda---- ¡es el tercer piso esta prohibido!

Aparece un gato, el cual reconocieron enseguida era el gato del .

---- rápido tenemos que escondernos--- grito Emilio

---- por esa puerta--- dijo Darío señalando la puerta que estaba al final de un pasillo.

Corrieron hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

--- voy a ver si puedo mover el pestillo--- dijo Matilda poniendo su mano sobre la puerta la cual se abrió. Se metieron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

---- chicos, tenemos que irnos, si este lugar esta prohibido es por algo--- dijo Matilda apoyándose contra la pared.

---- y miren la razón--- dijo Emilio asustado señalando al enorme perro boxer tan grande que ocupaba toda la habitación, el cual los vio y se habanazo sobre ellos.

Salieron desesperados de la habitación y volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

---- no pueden tener algo así encerrado en la escuela---- decía Darío mientras que iban hacia sus habitaciones.

---- no viste su pie verdad---- le contesto Matilda.

---- ¿su pie? Yo estaba más preocupado por su gran boca.

---- estaba parado sobre una puerta… se ve que cuidaba algo.

Emilio ya no los escuchaba ya que al mirar por una ventana había notado que algo se movía en el bosque….


	5. Chapter 5

Emilio Vivencio Rivera pertenece aBlackEraser

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco.--- me pertenece

Skinner. Le pertenece a BlackEraser

Adamo Subirles---- me pertenece.

Al otro día la profesora Arabella los llamo a su oficina.

--- están castigados---- les dijo de entrada.

---- pero ¿porque?----- preguntaron.

------ por haber roto las reglas, anoche estuvieron en el tercer piso.

---- pero como....---- empezó a decir Matilda.

Cuando detrás de la profesora apareció un chico rubio.

-----Skinner---- dijo Emilio con rabia.

----- como castigo--- siguió la profesora--- los 4 tendrán que ir esta noche a ayudar al guardabosque.

---- ¿como que los 4?--- pregunto Skinner extrañado.

---- tal vez usted los aya delatado, pero también estuvo andando por ahí a horas no a apropiadas.

A las 10 de la noche estaban parados en la puerta de la escuela esperando al guardabosque, cuando llego quedaron sorprendidos: el tipo era enorme.

---- hola soy Adamo Subirles--- dijo---- ahora sígame.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un bosque oscuro que le daba la vuelta a la escuela.

---- me ayudaran a buscar algo---- dijo Adamo.

---- ¿que?---- pregunto Skinner enojado.

----algo a estado matando a los animales.

Siguieron caminando, parecía que medida que avanzaban todo se volvía más oscuro.

---- miren… dijo Adamo señalando un árbol que tenia sangre en las sobresalidas raíces---- nos estamos acercando.

Emilio termino separándose del grupo darse cuenta ya que el bosque tenía tantos árboles que al primer giro terminabas en otra parte.

Supo que no estaba muy lejos ya que seguía escuchando las voces de los otros, mientas caminaba para volver con el grupo vio algo que lo dejo helado…

Algo que parecía un encapuchado estaba arrodillado absorbiendo la sangre de un ciervo, trato de retroceder pero era tarde el encapuchado se había levantado y avanzaba hacia el, la cosa parecía flotar rozando la tierra, Emilio empezó a caminar marcha atrás pero tropezó con una raíz, el encapuchado casa ves estaba mas cerca.

Emilio trato de girar la hebilla de su cinturón pero esta estaba caliente, y había adquirido un color rojo sangre, no tubo más que quedarse viendo como eso ese acercaba más y mas.

Escucho las voces de los otros, y el encapuchado salio "corriendo", al segundo llegaron los demás, Matilda lo ayudo a levantarce

---- estas ¿bien?--- le pregunto

---- si…bien….---- le contesto sin apartar la vista del lugar donde se había ido el encapuchado….


	6. Chapter 6

Emilio Vivencio Rivera pertenece aBlackEraser

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco. me pertenece

Skinner. Le pertenece a BlackEraser

Antonio Rivera. Le pertenece a adi91

Lorena Rivera le pertenece a MaikaKoalaDraws

El director Sánchez me pertenece.

______________________________________________________

---- ¿me lo decís enserio?--- le dijo Antonio a Emilio.

---- te lo juro---- le respondió.

Emilio había aprovechado ese momento para contarles lo ocurrido a sus hermanos y amigos ya que estaban solos en la sala común, Matilda, Darío y Lorena estaban sentados en un sofá mientras que Emilio y Antonio estaban sentados en el piso.

Entro Fred y subió la escalera hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

---- ¿y tu hebilla se volvió caliente?--- pregunto Lorena.

---- si casi intocable y había adquirido un color rojo.

Fred bajo corriendo la escalera y salio de la sala común, como a los 10 minutos entro la profesora Arabella.

---- Rivera te llama el director---- dijo señalando a Emilio

Emilio se levanto del piso y siguió a la profesora hasta una larga escalera.

---- es la primera puerta--- le indico la profesora y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

Subió la larga escalera hasta llegar frente a la puerta, respiro hondo y golpeo.

---- pasa--- dijo el director y la puerta se abrió sola.

Entro, la oficina del director era muy grande, tenía cuadros de los viejos directores y en el centro el escritorio donde estaba sentado el director Sánchez mirándolo.

---- siéntate--- le indico.

Emilio se sentó frente a el.

----- la razón por la que te he llamado---dijo el director--- es porque tengo que contarte algo que por lo que veo tus padres no te han contado… de seguro que has oído hablar de Django de los Muertos ¿no?

---- si… se dice que ha desaparecido--- le contesto Emilio.

---- si, eso se creía… pero se ha descubierto que ha vuelto, pero esta muy débil… aunque no será débil eternamente el recuperara sus poderes… y el único que puede detenerlo…. es… eres tu…


	7. Chapter 7

Emilio Vivencio Rivera pertenece aBlackEraser

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco. me pertenece

______________________________________________________

--- ¡¿que?!--- dijo Emilio sorprendido.

--- se dice---- continúo el director ignorando la reacción del chico----- que el único objeto que puede devolverle su poder es una piedra que esta escondida pero ese ya no es un lugar seguro porque sus seguidores están tratando de conseguirla…

---- me esta diciendo que yo tengo que encontrar la piedra…

---si.

--- pero… ¿donde voy a encontrarla?

--- tu sabes donde… ahora ya puedes irte.

Emilio se levanto y se fue completamente confundido, llego a la habitación, se acostó en la cama pero no se durmió solo pensaba en todo en lo que acababa de enterarse.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana se dio cuenta de que era el primero en despertarse. En silencio se puso el uniforme y salio hacia el comedor.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Darío y Matilda.

--- ¿Qué quería el director?--- pregunto Darío.

--- después les digo--- dijo Emilio y salio del comedor.

En el recreo les contó todo.

--- estoy segura de que el perro cuida la piedra--- dijo Matilda seria después de escuchar el relato de Emilio.

--- y como vamos a hacer para pasarlo--- pregunto Darío.

---no se, ya averiguaremos como--- dijo Matilda--- mientras tanto quiero que tu--- dijo señalando a Emilio--- busques información.

--- ¿en donde?

--- en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, esta noche.

Y eso hizo en la noche cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, Emilio se transformo en Sonic lynx y corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos desiertos hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Una ves dentro empezó a buscar algo que le sirva, tomo un libro pero al abrirlo de este salio un grito ensordecedor, cerró el libro y escucho la voz del Sr. Baldosa. Y salio corriendo pero en el recorrido, vio que la profesora Aves tenía acorralado al Sr. Filgueras, Emilio se escondió detrás de una armadura para que no lo vean y escucho que con claridad que Aves decía: ¿que tanto sabes sobre la piedra?


	8. Chapter 8

Emilio Vivencio Rivera pertenece aBlackEraser

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco. me pertenece

______________________________________________________

¿Era Zoe la secuaz que buscaba la piedra?... alguien tan callada y seria tendría que tener algo que ver con el mal.

En eso pensaba Emilio cuando llegaron Matilda y Darío y se sentaron frente a el.

--- ¿y bien?--- pregunto Matilda.

Pero cuando Emilio abrió la boca para contestar, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entro Zoe rengueando, tenía un corte en la pierna.

---- ¿que creen que le aya pasado?--- pregunto Darío.

----eso era lo que quería decirles--- dijo Emilio--- me parece que es Zoe la que busca la piedra… y cuando trato de obtenerla el perro la mordió y por eso tiene el corte en la pierna… tenemos que sacar de ahí la piedra.

--- pero aun esta en duda como burlar al perro--- dijo Darío.

--- le pones algo de música y se queda dormido--- dijo Maya unas de sus compañeras.

---- bueno entonces esta noche será la misión--- dijo Matilda con decisión.

Finalmente la noche, cuando todos se durmieron se aventuraron hacia el tercer piso, caminaban en silencio para asegurarse de que nadie, en lo especial el Sr. Baldosa, los escuche.

Llegaron al tercer piso que se veía más aterrador que la ultima ves que estuvieron ahí. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba abierta. Entraron el boxer dormía ya que un arpa tocaba sin parar, se acercaron con cuidado al boxer corrieron su pesada pata y abrieron la puerta.

--- oigan no esta todo muy callado--- dijo Darío.

Y estaba en lo cierto el arpa había dejado de tocar. Voltearon la cabeza y vieron que el boxer se estaba despertando.

---rápido salten--- dijo Emilio.

Saltaron, cuando cayeron vieron que estaban arriba de una plata muy rara una que nunca habían visto.

--- que es…--- empezó a decir Darío pero fue interrumpido porque la planta empezó a treparse por su cuerpo haciendo lo mismo con los otros.


	9. Chapter 9

Emilio Vivencio Rivera pertenece aBlackEraser

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco. me pertenece

______________________________________________________

Lucharon desesperadamente para liberarse pero era imposible entre que mas se movían la planta mas los agarraba, ya los estaba estrangulando.

--- esperen quédense quietos--- grito Matilda.

Los chicos obedecieron y se quedaron quietos poco después notaron que Matilda se estaba hundiendo pero Matilda estaba tranquila.

--- ¡Matilda!--- gritaron los chicos a coro.

--- cálmense solo cálmense--- decía la voz de Matilda.

Costaba trabajo obedecer esa orden ya que la planta cada vez los apretaba mas, pero al fin lograron calmase y cuando se dieron cuenta ellos también se estaban hundiendo.

Cayeron sobre un piso duro ahí estaba Matilda mirándolos –están bien--- pregunto.

--- si bien.--- respondieron.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a un lugar donde había muchas llaves flotando, al final una puerta.

--- ¿Cuál creen que sea la llave?—pregunto Matilda.

--- no se, todas son iguales--- dijo Darío.

--- tiene que haber una que sea diferente--- dijo Emilio.

Y se puso a caminar entre las llaves, mirándolas con atención. Su vista se poso en una que tenia un pequeño rasguño era lo único que la diferenciaba de las demás tenia que ser esa.

La tomo con cuidado y fue hacia la puerta, la puso en la cerradura y se abrió, después la llave se elevo y volvió con las demás.

--- ¿y bien? ¿Vienen?--- les pregunto a Matilda y a Darío que se habían quedado del otro lado de la habitación mirándolo.

Los chicos reaccionaron, y fueron hacia donde estaba Emilio, cruzaron la puerta y se quedaron viendo sorprendidos viendo un gran tablero de ajedrez.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo final me alegra que les aya gustado pero sepan que acá no se termina la cosa este es solo el primer fic de la asaga Emilio Rivera XD pero no voy a hacer que crezca… bueno disfrútenlo.

Emilio Vivencio Rivera pertenece aBlackEraser

Matilda pertenece a BlackEraser

Darío Roccoco. Me pertenece.

______________________________________________

Los 3 chicos miraban completamente asombrados el lugar. Matilda trato de cruzar pero las piezas de ajedrez se movieron impidiéndole el paso.

--- genial, como vamos a cruzar--- protesto Matilda.

--- que no es obvio--- dijo Darío--- ahí que jugar para cruzar.

--- pero yo no se jugar ajedrez--- dijo Emilio.

--- yo tampoco--- dijo Matilda.

--- yo si--- dijo Darío--- yo les voy a indicar que hacer, como solo ahí dos espacios, yo seré el caballo. Ustedes dos colóquense en los lugares vacíos y no hagan nada hasta que yo les diga.

Así cada uno se posiciono en los lugares asignados: Emilio y Matilda en los dos lugares vacíos que había entre una torre y Darío se subió arriba del caballo.

---R1 torre--- dijo Darío.

La torre que había entre Emilio y Matilda se movió, cuando llego al centro del tablero otra torre se movió destruyéndola.

Así fueron pasando hasta que los únicos que quedaban eran Emilio, Matilda y Darío arriba del caballo y del otro lado el rey y la reina.

--- bueno ahora yo me moveré, para atacar al rey y luego Emilio ataca a la reina--- dijo Darío--- F3 caballo.

El caballo donde estaba Darío se movió a la vez que el rey se movía, el caballo fue destruido y Darío callo inconsciente, Matilda fue a ayudar a Darío y Emilio fue a afrentar a la reina.

---jaquemate---dijo en voz alta y la reina se destruyo.

Después fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Matilda.

----váyanse--- dijo Emilio--- yo sigo solo.

Matilda lo miro por un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

Emilio se dio vuelta y subió por la escalera que llevaba a la otra habitación. Subió hasta llegar a un descanso y desde ahí vio una enorme habitación y ha un hombre parado frente a un espejo.

--- Rivera, te estaba esperado--- dijo el hombre dándose vuelta dejándose al descubierto era el profesor Filgueras.

--- usted--- dijo Emilio estupefacto--- pero… pero creí que Zoe…

--- tiene pinta ¿no?--- dijo Filgueras--- a comparación con ella quien sospecharía de mi. Ahora dame la piedra.

--- yo no la tengo--- dijo Emilio, pero por accidente con la mano se rozo el bolsillo del pantalón y sintió un bulto.

--- miente--- dijo una voz que parecía venir de la nada--- déjame hablar con el.

Figueras empezó a desenvolverse el turbante que tenia el la cabeza, dejando al descubierto un rostro esquelético.

--- dame la piedra--- dijo Django

--- no la tengo--- dijo Emilio nervioso.

--- mientes, atrápalo.

Filgueras se abalanzo sobre el, pero para sorpresa de Emilio cuando poso una mano sobre el brazo de Filgueras este se volvió de arena así que empezó a tocarlo hasta que el hombre desapareció.

Pero vio que una cara venia a el, lo atravesó y Emilio cayo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó noto que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, se sentía mareado y le dolía el pecho. Al segundo entro el director Sánchez.

--- ¿Cómo te sientes?--- le pregunto a Emilio.

--- bien--- respondió--- ¿y la piedra?

--- fue llevada a otro lugar mas seguro.

--- y Django no volverá ¿no?

--- me temo que eso no puedo contestarlo.

Después de unas horas tomo el tren y volvió a la Ciudad Milagro, ahí estaban sus padres esperándolos Lorena y Antonio fueron hacia ellos pero Emilio se quedo a despedirse de sus amigos ya que ellos vivían en distintos lugares: Matilda en Paseo Santa Lucia y Darío en Nuevo León.

--- y les dirás que ya sabes la verdad--- le pregunto Matilda señalando con la cabeza a los padres de Emilio.

--- me parece que este verano voy a tener mucho para contar…


End file.
